fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Contests
Contests were a new feature added to Fish Wrangler in roughly October, 2011. Although Joe experimented using Contest features over a year ago with three fish (starting with the Pink Ribbon Fish ), these are the ones that will appear on the Contest page below. FW Contest page Due to user feedback and support, we're going to be doing more fish catching contests for specific periods of times. We're greatly improving the previous setup, so we can quickly do new contests, quickly payout players, and give out cool profile trophies for those who win! We hope you enjoy the new Contests feature! What is a Contest Catch? A contest catch is a new feature that is calculated when you go on a regular fishing trip , crew trip, or night fishing catch of the specific Contest Fish between the start and end times. Catches made before or after the contest dates will not count! How are Places Determined? Places are determined by whoever has the most Contest Catches. Contest Catches are tie broken by the Heaviest Catch (contest/non-contest). Heaviest Catches are tie broken by whoever caught the contest fish first (contest/non-contest) - so there can NEVER be a tie. Different Types Contests Some contests are based upon most catches, while others will be based upon Heaviest Catch. So far there's only two different kinds. Contest FLC payouts These will differ contest to contest - Check the Contest page as more details will be posted here gradually. Here is a example: Past Contests From newest to oldest: '“World Ocean in Waterport” Heaviest Catch Contest!' (June 8-11th 2014) Contest Fish: World Ocean Fish Happy World Ocean Day! We're kicking off a fish contest in Waterport based around the World Ocean Fish - a legendary breed last seen in these waters in 2009. Activate a Oak Branch or Broken Standard Pole and try catching the heaviest contest fish! Good Luck! '"Howlin' at Doom Island” Heaviest Catch Contest!' (Memorial day weekend, 2014) Contest Fish: Howler Fish This morning, Mousso reported that a new creature appeared on Doom Island with a loud, echoing screech that can be heard all across the Ten Year Storm region. Scientists believe it may be a Howler Monkey! Wranglers need to head over to Doom Island to compete in this weekend's fish contest – catch the heaviest Howler and win FLC! '"Rabbit Hop” Heaviest Catch Contest!' (Easter day weekend, 2014) Contest Fish: Rabbit Fish The cute and cuddly Rabbit is hopping around the Guardian Gate! Easter weekend 2014 is focused on this little creature, and whoever catches the heaviest Rabbit will be rewarded with FLC. Happy Rabbit Hunting! '“Claim the Love Clam” Contest!' (Valentines Day weekend, 2014) Contest Fish: Valentine Clam Fish Happy Valentines Day! Claim your Free Love Chum by catching this Lovely Clam! '“Get Lucky” Heaviest Catch Contest!' (St. Patty's Day weekend, 2014) Contest Fish: Patty Fish We're kicking off the Saint Patrick's Celebration with a heaviest catch contest of the Patty Fish - he's back in town after the Great Patty Invasion! '"Salute the Soldiers" Contest!' (Memorial day weekend, 2012) Contest Fish: Ghost Soldier Fish Contest Pole Requirement: The Ghost Branch The Salute the Soldiers Contest has been set up to remind wranglers of the chaotic war times that once dominated the regions of Farovia and Roperia. For this weekend only, wranglers can head over to Waterport to search for the most infamous warrior of all - the Ghost Soldier Fish - who silently dwells near the bottom of the ocean. '"Batalla de Puebla" Contest!' (Cinco de Mayo, 2012) Contest Fish: Batalla de Puebla Fish Forget about the Sinko dee Mayo and Fiesta Fish, because the true meaning of Cinco de Mayo lies within the Batalla de Puebla Fish! Wranglers can compete in the Batalla de Puebla Contest which will be going on over the weekend in Waterport. Good luck! '"Sinko dee Mayo" Contest!' (Cinco de Mayo, 2012) Contest Fish: Sinko dee Mayo Fish You haven't seen a fiesta until experiencing the Cinco de Mayo celebration in Roperia. Wranglers will undoubtedly spot the staggering "Sinko dee Mayo" roaming around town with his strong alcohol and tasty burrito. We all knew Santa Francesca was dirty...but no one knew it was this dirty. '"Eggshell Hunt" Contest!' (Easter, 2012) Contest Fish: Eggshell Sea Turtle Fish Find the most Eggshell Sea Turtles and win the Egg Hunt Contest! Fish Wrangler will be supporting the Sea Turtle Conservancy as their April 2012 Charity of the Month in support of sea turtles around the world! Head over to Waterport to celebrate the arrival of the colorful spring sea turtle! '"Shamrock Shuffle" Contest!' (St. Patrick's Day, 2012) Contest Fish: Shamrock Slug Fish Many wranglers may remember last year's chaotic Patty Invasion...so hold on to your poles because another INVASION is about to begin! Captain Jozek is honored to introduce the green-finned Shamrock Slug, who will be celebrating the St. Patrick's Day weekend in Farovia. Head over to Waterport and test your luck in the Shamrock Shuffle Contest! '"Find Love in Waterport" Contest!' (Valentine's Day, 2012) Contest Fish: Spotted Heart Octo Fish If you haven't found a Valentine yet, there's still hope for you...because the Spotted Heart Octo has arrived in Waterport and is looking for LOVE! The competition may be fierce as many wranglers will be fighting over this heartthrob, but those who excel will be rewarded with Free Love Chum. Happy Valentine's Day! '"Jellybean Bonanza" Contest!"' (January 2012, release of Jettison Jetty) Contest Fish: Jellybean Fish The residents of Jettison Jetty lived and breathed for jellybeans, up until the Roperian Government devastatingly shutdown the Jellybean Factory in 1989 due to repeated e-coli breakouts. The locals felt even more rejected in society (which, sadly, we didn't think was possible) and the region of Declination River truly hit rock bottom. Some say a few Jellybeans continue to roam around the abandoned factory...test your luck in Jettison Jetty and try to find the hidden Jellybeans! '"Gnarly Holiday Contest" Contest!' (December, 2011) Contest Fish: Holiday Gnarlywhale Fish The Holiday Gnarlywhale, also known as a 'Narwhal', has packed up and headed for the tropics of Farovia. The local experts believe he'll be melting just before the end of this Gnarly contest, so try to catch as many as you can before the Narwhal is gone! Happy Holidays to all! 'J&J Soulmate Contest" Contest!' (December, 2011) Contest Fish: Soulmate Squid Fish Finding a soulmate can be hard, but fortunately this happy pair found eachother and fell in LOVE! In celebration of the wedding of J&J, the Soulmate Squid will be swimming around the region of Farovia throughout the first week of December. Congrats Mr. and Mrs. Faron! '"Run Turkey, Run" Contest!' (Thanksgiving, 2011) Contest Fish: Wild Turkey Ray Fish The Wild Turkey Ray knows what's coming at the end of November, so they're picking up their tail-feathers and running around Santa Francesca in hopes to survive through the turkey-feasting weekend. Let's be honest... it's a fight for survival over the Thanksgiving holiday! Wranglers who catch the highest quantity of Wild Turkey Rays will be rewarded with FLC! Good luck & Gobble Gobble! '"Joan of Roperia's been Naughty" Contest!' (November, 2011) Contest Fish: Joan of Roperia Fish Teach Miss Roperia a lesson, as she's been one bad little girl! Catch the most of her between the listed dates and you'll be rewarded fruitfully with your own Love Chum. Why just for 3-weeks you ask? Well, the Deadwater Saloon is holding is 18 day nickel pint happy-hour and Joan has a history like her long separated sisters. You Cowboys remember now.. this isn't the sort of thing you want to brag about to yer pals at the Saloon. Mini Contests (Coming Soon!) Perhaps better know as mini-contests, these were some of the test fish that appeared starting around October 2010 that helped make Contests official. You might see some of these One-day only fish banners in other wranglers profiles too. While not everyone will remember them (perhaps due to when they joined or bug issues), they are documented in the Official Changelogs of the site. The fish were: Pink Ribbon Fish October 2010 Candle Fish Xmas 2010 Jack O Pus Fish Halloween 2011 Category:Contests